sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eli Raphelson
Eli Raphelson is the Speaker of the House of Representatives in the 2013 American political action thriller film White House Down, and the (hidden) main antagonist of the film. Personality Eli initially comes across as a kind-hearted and good-natured man. It isn't until the very end of the film that his true nature is revealed, and he turns about to be a greedy, hateful, corrupt, malicious, scheming, treacherous, selfish, arrogant, traitorous, manipulative, pompous, ruthless, loathsome, and conniving politician who is willing to do anything to get what he wants, even it means resorting to genocide against many countries or betraying James Sawyer to become the new President. He also doesn't care much about losing his conspirators during his plot, as he considers them as merely tools to have outlived their usefulness to him; he even considers Martin Walker to be a 'maniac', despite the latter's tragic loss of his son Kevin, and the arrest and imprisonment of his wife Muriel. As he is being arrested for his crimes, Eli proves to be vengeful, as he swears vengeance against President Sawyer, as well as John Cale and his daughter Emily, for foiling his plans. Role in the film John Cale once saved Eli's nephew from an explosion in Afghanistan; feeling sympathetic for him, Eli gave him a job as a Capitol Police officer and hires him as his security guard. Eli is present in the United States Capitol at the time a bomb is detonated in the Rotunda. Thankfully, he escapes uninjured. He is taken to the Pentagon along with Carol Finnerty and General Caulfield, while a group of terrorists who formerly worked for the government take over the White House. As the chaos at the White House continues, President James Sawyer is presumably killed, but survives, and later, Vice President Alvin Hammond is killed when Air Force One is shot down by a missile, making Eli the new president. He secretly sends nuclear launch codes to Martin Walker so he can launch an attack on Iran, and at the same time, orders an Air Strike on the White House to stop the threat, as well as to hide the evidence regarding his involvement. However, John and his daughter Emily thwart Eli's plans; Martin is shot to death by John, and Emily uses a presidential flag to get the pilots to call off the attack, though the pilots had no intention of endangering an 11-year-old girl. Afterwards, John is informed by Carol that Martin isn't the one who contacted the terrorists, and that someone else did. Eli, Carol, and Caulfield come to the White House. John tells them that President Sawyer didn't make it. Eli proceeds to call off President Sawyer's peace treaty by putting troops back in the Middle East to prevent any chaos. John realizes that Eli planned the attack to protect his friends' defense contracts and do away with the peace treaty; to prove it, he has Carol dial the call-back number on Martin's pager, causing Eli's phone to ring, revealing him to be the mastermind. Eli taunts John, saying that people will never believe the US President would help a gang of terrorists use a nuclear football against other countries. President Sawyer appears and confronts Eli, reprimanding him for his actions, considering his taking of the Presidency a coup d'teat, and has him arrested on the charges of conspiracy to mass murder, terrorism, treason, and crimes against humanity, which are all punishable by death. As he is taken away, Eli furiously claims that President Sawyer isn't suitable for office, and swears that he has friends to help him get back at the President; President Sawyer says that he will ensure Eli's friends join him in prison if they try. He is presumably given the death penalty. Quotes * "You dim little shit. I hire you out of pity, and this is how you repay me?" * "No, you-- you're not fit for office! You-- son of a bitch. You're selling this country out to the Arabs! This isn't over! I got friends!" Gallery Eli Arrested.jpg Trivia * Eli Raphelson is one of Sony's most evil villains, along with Serleena, Boris The Animal, Vigo The Carpathian, General O'Connor, and Grigori Efimovich Rasputin. * Martin Walker is initally thought to be the main antagonist of the film, because he employed the mercenaries and was leading the attack on the White House, however, Eli was the one who planned the attack from the beginning. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:White House Down Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Villains Category:White House Down Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:White House Down Villains Category:Politicians Category:US Presidents Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Adults Category:Murderers Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Americans Category:US Government Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased characters